Human interaction with blocks, toy bricks, and other objects is essentially ubiquitous across societies and cultures. This interaction is encouraged at a very young age to help develop motor skills, learn spatial relationships and basic physics, etc. Even after youth, tactile play is encouraged to entertain, develop further manual dexterity, express artistic and creative skills, develop logical and other cognitive acumen, etc.
Interactive objects having electronic components have been developed in an attempt to enhance the appeal of these objects. Also, some attempts to represent physical objects in virtual environments have been made. However, there are not robust solutions for collecting information about how tactile objects are interacted with, analyzing the interactivity, providing feedback to a user, and assessing manual ability and dexterousness, cognitive ability, memory and retention, providing challenges based on past performance, etc.